Redemption by fire
by craig.obrien.14661
Summary: After be captured by the enclave the lone wander spends two week at there main base. But during his escape he runs into his old friends and lover from the past. How will the react when the find out that their savoir is the one who left the vault?


**Raven Rock reunion**

Rick Brown or as the wasteland knew him as the lone wanderer was cursing himself for what must have been it least the two hundredth time. He had went to find the G.E.C.K or garden of eden creation kit from vault 87 the closes thing that in the wasteland that could be consider hell. The sheer amount of super mutants that inhabit the fallout shelter would give pause to even the most brave and strong in the brotherhood of steel. It was here that Rick met only the second friendly super mutant who called him self Fawkes the pair proceed to help each other until Fawkes got the G.E.C.K and give it to Rick before parting ways to continue on their own.

On his way out of the vault Rick was captured by the Enclave and taken to unknown location this is where he now sits in a cell waiting for the guards to bring him to his next interrogation session. They were try to break him to get the code to start the purifier which would give them full control of the Capital wasteland. But his thoughts were interrupted when the metal door opened and in stepped one of his jailers who wore a standard Enclave officer uniform with a plasma pistol holstered on his side along with the Enclave ripper melee weapon. "Colonel Autumn want you now and he will get the code and will join us soon." sneered the officer before deactivating the cylinder that held Rick in place.

As soon as the restraints were down Rick reacted by tackling the men in front of him before taking the ripper turning it on before forcing it into the neck of the officer showering the floor and himself in blood. Searching the body he found a set of keys, med-x and some ammo for the plasma pistol before moving towards a locker that sit beside the door, Hoping one of the keys would unlock it. After trying the first three keys lady luck seemed to smile on him as the lock clicked open allowing him in. What lay inside shocked him and just showed how dumb the Enclave could be. His set of T-45d power amour along with his weapons and ammo,'what type of idiots leave someone stuff like this in there cell?' Rick thought to himself starting to put the amour back on and readying his hunting rifle.

Leaving his cell behind moving out toward the hallway that would lead to the front of the cell block and his way out. Through the next set of doors there was a squad of three Enclave soldier all wore Hellfire amour but the most concerning thing was that one was using a Gatling laser the other two carried plasma rifles. Without waiting he fired killing one of them but had to take cover as the Gatling laser started to fire at him with the occasionally bit of plasma. The amount of laser and plasma was starting to eat away it the metal Rick was hiding behind so with much thought he moved out of cover taking aim before putting a .308 round through the glass of the eye slot of the better amoured Enclave soldier. All that was left were Rick himself and the Gatling laser welding soldier using as much speed as the heavy power amour allowed Rick rushed forward swing the rifle like a club.

The force behind the hit sent the black amoured men to the floor while also breaking the rifle in half, so Rick pulled the stolen plasma pistol out and shot his opponent once in the head. After he had finished looting any useful items of the dead bodies Rick pick up the Gatling laser before finally making his way out into the main prison block. Looking round and seeing the only occupants of the larger cell block were in the cell them self, Rick decide to check his helmet's in built radio. "Knight Brown to citadel do you read me over?" the static told him that he was alone moving toward what he thought was the entrance to the prison a familiar blue suited mam sitting behind the small glass window.

It was is old teacher Mr Brotch from 101 which took him by surprise as he run up to the window thankful for the mechanical sound the helmet give out. "Hello...can you hear me are you alright?" The teacher look up and moved across to the other side of the window,"Can you help us you don't look like your with them. They took us from our home." the older men pleaded, a nod from Rick give the man hope. "W..Who… are you?" the question give Rick pause should he be truthful and give his name or not. "I am a friend and a knight of the Brotherhood of steel." was all he said before the sound of metal clad feet come this way as quietly as possible. Rick got beside the door with a few second to spare as the large doors open allowing two more Enclave soldiers in with three people sandwiched between them. One was the old gray haired overseer, the second was officer Gomez but it was the last person who made Rick breath hitch. It was the women he loved Amata. They all looked scruffy and tired as they were lead past him.

Waiting for the last guard by him before he attacked running out he grab the unsuspecting soldier head before applying force which ended. With a loud snipping echoing throughout the complex starling everyone, Fast as lightning Rick brought his weapon to bear on his last enemy vaporizing him into a pile of ash. Moving over to Gomez and undoing his cuffs before the alarm sounded alerting the base to his escape. "Start getting your people out of their cells I will cover the door." Without waiting for an answer Rick rushed back to the doors were Squad of Enclave troopers were starting to flood in from. Hoisting his Gatling laser he started to fire without stopping killing many of the troopers, severing limbs. Even though his fire rate was good shoots from plasma and laser rifle did him destroying, scorching and melting part of Rick's amour before hit his already scared and tortured skin. Letting pained gasps fill the air as he gunned down more of them.

Rick counted himself luck that when he run out of power cell for his gun the Enclave's men were dead, the down side was his amour was extremely damage. That when a demonic roar was heard coming their way. "You got to be fucking kidding me! Get as far away from this door as you can." Rick shouted. Just a death claw came running through the door slashing at him and catch across the chest. Almost straight after words the over grown lizard pick Rick up bring him close to it head before shoving it claw right through his amour and him right to the other side. With a scream that was a mix of pain and rage Rick stuck the activated ripper down and into the apex hunters brain, after that he black out.


End file.
